(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the machine polishing of rotationally symmetrical workpieces, in particular vehicle rims, in which the workpiece is immersed into a container filled with a polishing medium and is moved relative to the polishing medium container.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Such methods for surface treatment are generally known. In them, the polishing medium container is filled with polishing members and detergent compositions in order to achieve an effective surface treatment.
Previous polishing methods admittedly make possible a polishing of a workpiece, or of a vehicle rim, up to a certain degree. Nevertheless, it is not possible with the known polishing methods to achieve a surface treatment or refine polishing such that the rim has the outward appearance of a chromium plated rim. Moreover, no effective working can take place in lower lying pockets or cutouts.